


Baby

by Channie08



Series: Nct Smuts open [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Innocence, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channie08/pseuds/Channie08
Summary: Jaemin gets home from a week at Busan





	Baby

Walking into the Lee's house, Jaemin suddenly called out, "Hello? Mr.Lee? Mrs.Lee?" As he looked around the living room and into the kitchen. 

The only response the pink haired boy got was quick footsteps coming from the stairs, and a high pitched, "Nana!" Before he got ambushed into a hug.

Jaemin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the small boy, saying, "I just saw you last weekend baby, calm down. Are you parents home?" 

The small boy shook his head cutely as he pouted up to his tall boyfriend, grumbling, "I'm allowed to miss you, you've been gone all week in Busan! And no they went with Mrs.Zhong to Thailand for the weekend so they can get Tennie hyung packed up and moved to Johnny hyung's apartment. Ten's parents refused to help him cause he's dating Johnny and they think being gay is disgusting. I think his parents would have a heart attack if they found out Tennie is dating multiple males!"

Jaemin's eyes widened at the long explanation, taking it in for a minute before quickly picking his cute boyfriend up and smirking, "Well since we are alone, and I haven't seen you for a week, we should go cuddle upstairs! I'll call Ten hyung later."

The squeal that left his boyfriends mouth made Jaemin's heart melt, as he also got squeezed in a tight hug while holding the boy up. 

"Okay! Start going to my room! I got a present for you!" The small boy giggled out, wrapping his legs tight against Jaemin's hips.

Jaemin could only smile as he did what his boyfriend said, and then he quickly gasped saying, "Hyuckie, baby, you didn't have to get me anything! But I got you something from Busan!" 

Donghyuck gasped and immediately let himself down from Jaemin's arms before bolting upstairs, into his room, yelling, "Give me a minute!" 

Staring in shock to the door that his boyfriend just slammed, Jaemin's arms fell to his side as a silent chuckle made it's way past his lips. He then started walking up the stairs while taking his backpack off. 

"Baby boy, are you ready yet? I missed you and want to cuddle you!!" Jaemin cooed, knocking on the door lightly. 

Jaemin heard a squeak as he tried opening the door and a small, "Give me a few more seconds!" 

So as he waited, he quickly took his bag and reached into it, taking the wrapped present out. "Hyuckie, open up! I have your present!" Jaemin cheered softly.

Then suddenly the door creaked open and Jaemin awed when he saw Donghyuck peek his head out the door, a pink blush spreading across his cheeks. 

"O-Okay, you can't laugh at me!" Donghyuck stuttered out, giggling a quietly.

"I promise I won't baby!" Jaemin assured, carefully stepping forward. 

Donghyuck then slowly started opening the door, and stood by his bed, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. 

His boyfriend on the other hand, froze seeing what his precious baby was wearing. White thigh-highs, with little pink bows at the top, baby pink lace panties peeking out of a white hoodie that was bunched up at his hips. The hoodie also had the words "BABY" in baby pink across the front.

"Baby... Where did you get those?" Jaemin questioned in awe, staring at his beautiful boyfriend. 

Donghyuck could only giggle and cheerfully say, "J-Jeno went shopping with me! I w-wanted to surprise you!" 

Jaemin released a lusty moan from his lips as he responded, "Well you did surprise me... You look so beautiful and perfect, so precious..." 

Blushing, Donghyuck pulled Jaemin's free hand to the bed and pushed Jaemin to sit on the bed. 

Once he felt himself sot, Jaemin raked his eyes over Donghyuck one more time before he handed the present over to him. 

When Donghyuck got the present, he immediately crawled onto Jaemin's lap, and felt said boy wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him close. 

Giggling, Donghyuck started opening the present and gasped when he saw a pretty pink collar, with the word "Baby" engraved into the tag. He set the rest of the gift down, and shoved the collar into Jaemin's hands saying, "Put it on me please!" 

So, Jaemin did, both boys loving how it looked, how it hugged Donghyuck's neck just perfect. "Thank you Nana!" Donghyuck whispered, turning a bit to give a kiss to Jaemin. 

Picking up the remaining gift, Donghyuck opened it some more to see a pink hoodie with Busan written across it. Finally, he saw 2 pieces of paper. He picked them up and read what one said, then he screamed and tackled Jaemin onto the bed, peppering kisses all over his face for a bit. 

Jaemin just laughed as this happened, keeping a firm grip on Donghyuck's waist to keep him from falling. "Do you like them baby?" He questioned, grinning to the boy.

Donghyuck squealed again and yelled. "OF COURSE! YOU GOT ME TICKETS TO THE STRAY KIDS CONCERT!" 

Excited, Donghyuck fell to the side, landing on the bed. Jaemin chuckled and hovered over him, kissing his lips passionately. 

After kissing him a few more times, Jaemin slowly started trailing down to his neck. Sucking beautiful hickey's into the tan skin, Donghyuck gasped quietly, going to tangle his hands into the pink hair. 

Eventually, Jaemin slipped his hands under the white hoodie and started pulling it off, wanting to see his baby's beautiful body. 

 

Once it was off, Jaemin moved his hands all over Donghyucks body, and moved his head down further to kiss along his chest and even sucked Donghyuck's pink, hard nipples. This caused the small boy to let out little moans, each one Jaemin treasured.

"Baby, can I make you feel good?" Jaemin questioned, slightly out of breath. 

Donghyuck nodded and stuttered, "Y-Yes please!" 

With the confirmation, Jaemin slowly moved his lips down, kissing down his stomach and across his hips. This cause Donghyuck's little cock to twitch in his panties, growing hard. 

"Aww baby, is your little cock feeling good?" Jaemin teased softly, going and kissing the cock through the fabric.

The loud moan that he received pushed Jaemin to slowly pull the cute panties down. Jaemin gave to small cock a few kitten licks before he suddenly took the cock into his mouth, bobbing his his head.

 

Donghyuck felt so much, his hips kept twitching up, so Jaemin had to hold them down as he pulled up, slightly digging his tongue into the slit, tasting the salty precum that was collecting. 

Bobbing his head back down, Jaemin hollowed out his cheeks, sucking slightly, running his teeth across the shaft gently.

This made Donghyuck's stomach twist, and he felt all warm as something coiled up. Suddenly he was shooting his load into Jaemin's mouth. 

Jaemin happily swallowed happily, then moved back up to give a passionate kiss to his beautiful baby. 

"I love you..." Jaemin whispered, pulling his his clothes off before going under the covers with Donghyuck.

Donghyuck blushed at these words, but curled up into Jaemins now naked side, and tiredly responded, "I love you to Nana, and thank you for the concert tickets..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good!!


End file.
